


In Plain Sight

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With an ominous fog settling around a quiet community, a fleck in the shadows stalks their prey..





	In Plain Sight

* * *

  
They had a precise view of her.

She was alone.

Vulnerable.

A smirk crossed their expression as their breath fogged up the window they were peeping through.

Finally, the opportunity to capture their prey had arisen under the nightfall of Halloween. It was late enough that all the trick or treaters and party goers had dispersed from the area but they still had to remain vigilant. A few individuals were passing through the neighbourhood so they had to be speedy in their plan of action.

But they couldn't help but to relish in the moment of analysing their victim to be, undressing her with their wide eyes.

She was seated on the couch of the living room with the TV on as background noise whilst she finished off checking through some documents for work. Her piercing blue eyes were focused, lips trapping a pen as she sifted over some notes.

The woman's side profile was enough to stir the surveyor.

How they couldn't wait to play with her now that she was alone and isolated.

Slowly, the individual extricated themselves from the window, carefully stepping over the flowerbed in an effort to not leave any footprints. They could hear the engines of cars coming into the area so they made swift work of skulking to the back of the house. It was easy to undo the lock on the gate as they pocketed the item and entered the garden.

The bright moon shone down on the surface, highlighting everything which was a hindrance as it acted as a natural spotlight.

Still, they swept through the garden with the grace of a cat, undetected, which was to be expected.

They knew the doctor's home like the back of their hand, months of agonising surveillance aiding to that.

Her routine they had memorised.

Her friends they had tabs on.

Her house they had rigged with eyes that even cameras couldn't match.

Yes, the stalker was prepared and meticulously organised as their nascent obsession continued to flourish.

They'd been waiting for so long to strike while the iron was hot and on this freezing night would they claim the doctor as theirs.

Their footsteps avoided the crunching of the frost littered grass as they slowly crept across the paved part of the garden which led to the backdoor. It would be a task to work open the door, knowing that its view was direct to the living room. But the doctor's back would be turned away so sneaking in shouldn't be an issue as long as they were deathly quiet.

To ensure this, they slipped off their shoes they were wearing and left them on the side.

They were not in any rush, after all.

Savouring the experience was the culprit's mantra.

They wanted to lose themselves in their striking prey.

A woman so godly, untouchable and alluring.

And what they wanted, they received.

Regardless of the means of attaining it.

After picking the lock on the door, they silently snuck in, as if they'd blended with the shadows. The audio of the TV was low but prevalent enough to drown out the added creak here or there. Their breath caught in their throat as they gently closed the door, their fingers gripping the handle whilst carefully shutting it.

Luckily, the kitchen light was switched off so it provided more cover for the assailant. Only the lamp in the living room was lit up which ensured a comforting cover of darkness.

_"You are making this too easy for me"_ they smiled to themselves, watching the back of the doctor's head as she rotated it to the side to look for something on the coffee table, "_I don't mind, I'll make it worth your while_".

Step by step, their barely notable footsteps trekked across the floor of the kitchen and into the adjacent room where their prey was consumed in her own world. Their hands clutched in anticipation as the thirst in their mouth built up to extreme dryness, just the visage of the doctor being enough to almost quench it.

_Almost_.

They wouldn't be satiated until they had the woman in their desperate grasps.

So close yet so far she was.

Just sat there for the taking.

Palpations rummaged through their heart as they became closer and closer, smelling the delectable fragrance of the doctor.

Another step.

They could see over her shoulder.

Another step.

They took in the curve of her spine.

Another step.

They hear her gentle sigh.

A sheen of sweat formed on the predator's skin as they reached their hands out.

A mere centimetre between them now.

Close enough that they could practically feel the silver hair wrapped around their fingers.

One more step.

Then she'll be in their grasp for eternity.

Or so the culprit presumed. 

"Welcome home, Yukari".

Yukari froze.

No way had she been spotted by her wife, it was impossible. She'd planned this enough, well, perhaps enough for a day before Halloween.

Yukari slumped over Eirin's back and rested her chin on her wife's shoulder, "All that for nothing" she exhaled dejectedly and kissed the woman's cheek, feeling Eirin's amused smile, "So close".

"It was a commendable effort".

"What gave it away?" she asked as Eirin took her arm and maneuvered her so that she could sit on her lap with her long legs swung over the armrest.

Eirin brushed Yukari's hair back as some of the strands had escaped the bun it was in, "Blonde hair is quite notable in the dark, sweetheart. I saw it from the corner of my eye when you were at the window".

Yukari sighed at the novice mistake, "So the moment I initiated this? That is pathetic, admittedly".

Eirin chuckled and trailed her fingers down the curve of her wife's neck before moving away the deep blue shirt she had on till she could skim her digits up the blonde's jaw again.

Yukari was pouting.

"Were you that intent on giving me a heart attack?".

Yukari followed the movement of Eirin's hand, nuzzling into it when it rested on her cheek, "I wouldn't have wanted to go _that_ far. You know you are unflappable so I thought it would be interesting to at least attempt it".

"Hm, you seemed to be in the moment" Eirin replied and kissed the blonde, "I'm curious to know what your intentions were once you, 'captured' me".

"Since it failed, I won't have to provide such details".

Eirin nipped at the woman's lip as Yukari's hands rested against her chest, her voice trembling at the end.

"Please, the curiosity itself will kill me" Eirin smiled sweetly.

"Is that so?".

Eirin dropped a hand down Yukari's body, making a point to drag it over the silk shirt and across the black pencil skirt she had on. The material clung to her thighs where it stopped just above her knees and Eirin squeezed the woman's leg suggestively, ensuring the tip of her nails clawed in.

Her lips trailed down Yukari's cheek so that she could kiss her way to the woman's ear.

"I'd like to know what you wanted to do, Yukari".

Eirin's voice was low, commanding and Yukari felt it prickling against her skin.

The blonde's eyes closed at the sensation she was feeling, the endorphins Eirin was coaxing out with ease. She shoved her fingers into the doctor's hair and held her close as she felt lips meld onto her neck. Yukari wondered where this intrigue from her wife was coming from but she couldn't deny she was thriving off of it.

An audible gulp passed down her throat and Eirin kissed it, "Yukari..".

It made Yukari ponder of how her little endeavour would have ended.

Rather than voicing it, the lawyer opted to depict it with her body but the spell Eirin had placed over her mind remained, making her weak and febrile.

She pushed beyond the haze, gripping the doctor's shoulders to shove her back against the couch and then proceeded to place her hand over Eirin's mouth. Yukari managed to sit upright and spread her legs on either side of Eirin's, her skirt limiting the space.

The switch in their positions excited her, urging her to continue whatever game Eirin had initiated and the spark in Yukari's violet eyes mirrored that in her wife's.

A stare down ensued as Eirin grabbed her wife's hips closer to her chest when Yukari leaned down slightly.

"It would have ended up like this, Eirin" she stated, an amorous pinch in her voice, "You below me and me on top of you".

Eirin was mesmerised by the erotic play Yukari was putting on for her.

The fire in the violet orbs was ablaze, her crimson lipstick stained mouth quirked up in a salacious manner.

"I'm going to remove my hand, are you going to stay quiet, darling?".

The doctor nodded.

"Also, you can't touch me".

Eirin frowned at this, eyes tainted with confusion when Yukari removed her hand away.

She could read her wife's expression as to why she couldn't touch her, though Yukari was pleased Eirin was adhering to her first request.

"No touching, no talking" she repeated, "I wouldn't have allowed that to happen after I snuck up you" and moved Eirin's hands off of her hips and pinned them on the armrest.

Humming in agreement, albeit reluctantly, Eirin exhaled and gripped the leather material as Yukari straightened up.

Her body towered over Eirin's, her supine form entrancing in the dim light.

Slowly, Yukari trailed her own hands up her stomach and above her breasts which was a journey Eirin followed with nothing but thirst in her orbs. The well fitting shirt in Eirin's favourite colour only added to the experience and part of the doctor wondered if Yukari had truly failed in surprising her.

She'd certainly flipped the script again, utilising her scenario to drive Eirin insane.

Slowly, Yukari started to undo the buttons of her shirt one by one whilst watching Eirin lock onto her movements. She smirked dangerously, letting the item of clothing fall once she moved it over her shoulders which left her in her skirt and black bra. 

Eirin was under her song, lured in by her wife's glowing presence as she remained still for a second, letting the doctor worship her with her eyes.

"You would have been subjected to this very ordeal, my love" Yukari conveyed whilst stroking her stomach and across the band of her skirt which was nestled against her wide hips, "Drinking me in without being able to voice your thoughts and placing your hands on what is _yours_".

The blonde's other hand was making work of unzipping her skirt slightly, just enough to reveal her lacy underwear and then she slid her fingers beneath it.

Eirin gasped, a small sound piercing through her mouth whilst her hands clawed at the arm rest.

It was taking every shred of resolve for the doctor to refrain from pawing at her gorgeous wife.

She wanted to trail her fingertips over her curves.

She yearned to press her lips on her breasts.

She was craving the need to dip her tongue into her folds.

Eirin was sweltering in her clothes which was fuelled further by each swaying motion of Yukari on top of her. The loose beige shirt she had on felt thick, like it was suffocating her as it was tucked into her casual maroon skirt, but she was sure the increase in heat was also coming from her wife's body. Making an attempt to remove her own clothing would require touching Yukari which she had been forbidden to do so and the frustration clawed at her mind.

Yukari's toying was brutal and Eirin could do nothing but watch, drawn to the blonde like the moon on a blackened night.

The knowing expression on Yukari's face was not helping to quell the delirium inducing desire she was feeling.

Her seductive taunts were dripping and apparently that wasn't all.

"Look at the mess you've made, darling" she said with a feigned tone of disdain, bringing the two fingers she had dipped inside her up and between them, "Hm, perhaps I should clean it up?".

Eirin groaned at the insinuation.

She could see the deluge lingering between Yukari's index and pointing finger.

Her arousal was sliding down but Yukari quickly placed her fingers in her mouth and sucked them with fervour, all the while keeping her darkening eyes on Eirin. She couldn't help the smirk reappear at the look her wife was giving her, one of pure prurience.

The blonde was impressed Eirin had managed to refrain from touching her and it was definitely a new record.

But the cracks in the doctor's facade were crumbling like the many great empires of the past.

Her chest was rising and falling at a quickened pace and Yukari could feel how rigid her form was beneath her.

She decided to up the ante, just to push Eirin off the cliff and into a whirlpool of desire.

Yukari wrapped her arms behind Erin's neck and began a sensual dance of grinding on her. She didn't need a beat as the gaze in her wife's eyes was enough music to perform to.

"Tonight would have ended up just like this" Yukari gasped, pressing her bra clad chest against Eirin's face, "Me making you lose your breath and leaving you feeling _so_ helpless. Eirin, how does it feel? How does it feel, not being able to touch me?".

Eirin clamped her eyes shut as she felt Yukari's hot skin mesh against her cheek.

She could hear just how rapidly the blonde's heart was beating which matched Eirin's own.

The limit of Eirin's patience and craving had been shot out of the stratosphere and she'd had enough.

Eirin's voice was raspy but clear when she finally succumbed, "Enough..".

Her head snapped back and she met eyes with Yukari, expecting something of a coy glint in them.

But it wasn't there.

The violet orbs were shrouded in hazy longing which were beckoning Eirin in.

Yukari's mercurial mask had dropped which indicated an end in this play of hers.

She needed Eirin to take the reigns for the next part, a command her body was screaming for.

So Eirin obliged willingly.

Without another word, she grabbed Yukari's thighs firmly, lifting her up as she too stood from the couch and smoothly deposited the blonde onto the coffee table.

Yukari could only stare in anticipation when Eirin stepped back and eyed her up, sweeping her gaze from her face and down to her legs.

She felt exposed and she loved it which was something Eirin noticed instantly.

"Don't make me wait".

Eirin smirked whilst quickly shedding her own clothes off, starting with her skirt which she allowed to drop to the floor after pulling the string. Her shirt followed next speedily as she didn't bother opening the buttons and lifted it above her head.

Yukari gulped at the sight of her wife, stood there like a goddess.

The thirst in her mouth had returned with a vengeance and she needed Eirin to fuck her till she couldn't think, till she thought twice about teasing her like that again.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Yukari?" she asked whilst sliding Yukari's skirt up and spreading the blonde's legs to nestled between them.

Eirin had bent at the waist and was hovering over her wife whom was on her back on the table still, her own hands on either side of her head.

The glare from the TV made Eirin's eyes glow ominously, mesmerising yet unnerving.

Her silver hair had the same effect which made Yukari stall for a moment to admire the vision her wife was.

"I need you, _now_" she answered, tone low and needy as she grabbed Eirin down and onto her, "Please..".

Knowing that the sturdy table could take their weight, Eirin prepared to give Yukari what she was yearning, adhering to the setting she had created.

She could see the coy smile trying to escape from the vulnerable expression she had on.

Eirin knew the woman better than anybody else, their personalities symbiotic but even she had the occasional moments where she couldn't read Yukari.

Perhaps Yukari's slip up and getting caught was intentional, a facade in leading to this very moment.

An intricate level of foreplay that only Yukari could carry out.

Eirin wouldn't be surprised.

There were many sides to her enigmatic wife she'd yet to discover and she would take pleasure in unearthing every single one of her licentious desires.


End file.
